


In The Darkness, You Became The Stars

by bees_in_a_trench_coat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has Nightmares, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, cas is a sweetheart, idk how to do tags, uh oh, what the hell am I writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bees_in_a_trench_coat/pseuds/bees_in_a_trench_coat
Summary: Dean has nightmares. Cas wants to help.





	In The Darkness, You Became The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really enjoyed writing this one, I hope you guys like it! please leave kudos and comments! I am always happy to receive feedback, and please tell me if you spot any mistakes I missed. Thank you!

Dean was running through woods, being chased by someone he couldn't make out from the quick glances he made over his shoulder. He heard the rustle as he and the figure broke through the undergrowth, their heavy breathing just as audible in the air. He was clutching his hands to his stomach, desperately trying to staunch the rushing of crimson from the hole in his stomach. He’s running faster now, desperately trying to escape the oncoming creature. Just as he started to feel at ease, he felt his foot catch on a tree root, the ground welcoming him with open arms. he scrambled to get back up, only to see the figure looming over him. desperately reaching for the familiar feel of his gun, it ebbed at the back of his mind that a gun might not even work in this, thing.

He shot a couple of bullets, all of them landing right in the chest, but the thing didn't even flinch. It reached for him from the shadows. He would be able to see its face soon. The hand grasped his throat and was lifting him up.   
“N-no…” he rasped, the world starting to fade into black--  
“Dean.”  
His shoulders were being shaken. He opened his eyes to cas’ blue ones hovering over him.   
“Hey, Cas,” His voice cracked with sleep, coming out higher than he wanted. Castiel’s eyes filled with worry.   
“Another dream?”  
“That obvious?”  
Cas didn't say anything, only continued to stare into his eyes. His face was still painted with worry towards the other male.  
“Should I…?”  
“Uh… y-yeah. Yeah. Thanks.”  
Cas started climbing into the bed, but Dean stopped him with a gentle hand.  
“Uh, you wanna change into something… less?”   
Dean glanced at cas’ usual ensemble.   
“Oh. Yes, I suppose that would be a good idea.”  
Cas shuffled around awkwardly, starting to strip off his coat, before deciding against it, and simply waving his hand, instantly replacing his clothes with a soft black t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants.   
“Is this satisfactory?” he says with a quizzical look.  
“Uh, y-yeah. That's good.”   
Dean made a valiant effort to keep his eyes from drifting down to how the shirt hugged his torso, and the pants were low on his waist, letting a sliver of pale, smooth skin show.  
His face heated up, and he felt his breath hitch. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.   
“Dean?” Cas was doing that thing, where he turned his head to the side and looked at him curiously, that always made him think about cas as a bit more than a friend.  
“Your heart rate seems to be picking up, and you are blushing. Do you feel alright?”  
“Dude, you can't just look at my heart rate and stuff! That’s just weird. I'm fine.”  
“All right dean. I am going to get into bed now.”  
“Oh, uh, yeah. Good idea.”  
He’s your friend, dean. Get it together. You are a heterosexual male, and you are not. In love. With. Cas.   
He laid his head back on the pillow, and tried to ignore the way the bed dipped in behind him.   
At least, until hands found their way around his waist, and he felt warm breath on his neck.  
“Cas! What the hell, man?”  
The hands quickly retreated, and dean forced himself not to whine at the feeling of cold they left.  
“Apologies, Dean. I did not realize I had overstepped your boundaries. I can leave if you would like.”  
His voice sounded so sad, dean regretted it even more than he had before.   
“No! Uh, it's fine. It's just… uh…”  
Dean didn't have anything else planned, and let the sentence peter off into silence. He still felt cold in the absence of cas’ hands.   
“Aw, fuck it.” He flipped over and looked straight into cas’ deep blue eyes.  
“Cas, I- I-”  
“Dean.”   
His face was so close, his breath fluttered dean’s hair.   
If he let this happen, he wouldn’t be able to go back.  
He didn't want to go back.  
“What are you-”   
His lips met cas’, quick and sweet, or at least, that was dean’s intention.   
But, to Dean’s great surprise, cas’ hands grasped tightly at the back of his head, slightly chapped lips kissing back desperately.   
Cas finally relaxed and let go after a couple moments, and Dean broke off, taking a second to breathe.  
“Cas I… Cas.”   
“Hello dean.”  
Those words, the words dean had heard so often from Castiel’s low voice, were almost comedic after what had just happened, and Dean let out a low laugh.   
“What?”   
Oh, that head tilt.  
“Just… you.”   
Dean brought his lips to cas’ again, slower this time, loving how cas held tight onto his shirt, and how his eyelashes brushed on deans cheekbones.   
They kissed until the clock beside dean’s bed read 4:30 in the morning, and then simply cuddled, with cas’ face buried in Dean's chest, and his arms around Dean's waist, and god, Dean was never one to cuddle, but this was amazing. He loved feeling cas next to him, and before he knew it, they were both asleep.  
And Dean never had to worry about nightmares again.


End file.
